A Lover's Curse
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Yuki is used to being a solo novelist, writing with only the help of his editor. Yet, when Mizuki makes an impossible suggestion, will he be able to rise to her challenge?
1. Default Chapter

This is a Gravitation fan fiction and contains shonen-ai/yaoi, which is a Male X Male relationship(s). All characters belong to Maki Murakami. The idea was thought up by Kage Kitsune, who I suggest you go take a look at her fanfics if you haven't already. Also, this is my first chaptered fanfiction for Gravitation.

- 1 -

Sitting back in his chair, the blonde writer took a drink out of the beer can in his hand. He was waiting for his editor to call him again, since their phone call had been cut short only minutes ago. The computer screen flickered tauntingly, reminding him that he had to get back to work on his novel. The top of the document read 'A Lover's Curse' with 'by Eiri Yuki' right under it in bold black letters.

Yuki set the can down before rubbing his eyes, and started typing again, keeping an ear open for if the phone next to him rang. By the time it finally did, he had gotten three pages wrote and saved. Picking up the receiver, he put it to his ear and used his shoulder to hold it, not wanting to stop typing yet, and continued on with his novel. "Eiri Yuki residence," he said, his voice emotionless.

"Hello Yuki-san!" It was Kanna Mizuki, Yuki's editor. Some people might even consider her a friend of his. Her voice was somewhat bubbly as she talked. "How is your novel coming?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuki leaned back in his seat, and held the phone with his right hand, and his cigarette in the other. "Going at the same pace as it was before you hung up. What do you need?" Yuki asked, frowning at the screen.

"I have a proposition," Mizuki said. Yuki frowned even deeper, pulling the phone away and looking at it. It was not common for her to bring up a new idea, at least while he was in the middle of writing a new novel. She would normally wait until he was finished and bring it up for the next one.

"Which is...?" He cautiously brought the phone back to his ear and mouth, and waited for the answer. Yuki could have sworn Mizuki was smiling, though he couldn't see her. Her sudden giggle proved that his thought was right.

"Have Shindou-san help write it!" Yuki almost dropped his cigarette, but caught himself just in time. He stared once again at the phone, then at the computer screen at the bit of the novel he could see on it, before bothering to reply.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!!" he yelled at the phone. He could hear Mizuki's laughter coming from the phone. Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. The idea of Shuichi Shindou even helping to write a novel was, at the least, impossible. The pink-haired singer didn't know a thing about writing a _short story_, let alone a full-length _novel_. "Shuichi, writing? Hell would freeze first!"

"You never know Yuki-san! He could be a good writer, he does lyrics well enough." Yuki glared at the phone. "If you don't let him at least help you with half the novel, I won't edit it and it won't get published."

He froze in his place. If the novel didn't get published, all his work will have been for nothing... "You wouldn't dare to."

"Yes I would. Let Shindou help, and I'll edit it," Mizuki said, her voice going serious. Yuki grabbed the beer can and took a long drink out of it. "Why do you want Shuichi helping with my novel? It won't look right, the readers will notice the difference! No publisher would take it!"

"You never know, he might," Mizuki insisted, "You can only try. And if it doesn't work, at least we know not to do it again."

Yuki saved the novel and shut the program down. He knew Mizuki was getting impatient for a reply from him, but didn't care. Shutting the computer down, he turned the chair away from it. "Fine! When I get halfway done I'll let Shuichi help write it! Kami help us all."

Mizuki's excitement came through in her voice. "Great! The deadline is still the same though, so there is plenty of time. Good bye Yuki-san, and good luck with the novel."

He hung up the phone, before getting up from his chair and walking to the kitchen. Yuki threw the empty beer can into the bin and getting a new one from the refrigerator, and went to sit down on the couch to relax. The thought of Shuichi ruining his novel was not something he wanted stuck in his mind for the rest of the night.

Turning the TV onto the news, Yuki opened the can and took a few sips from it before setting it down. His hope for relaxation was short lived, as the door flung open and the energetic Shuichi Shindou joined him in the living room. "Hi Yuki!"

Yuki continued to stare at the TV, ignoring the singer who had started clinging to him like an overly scared child. "What do you want, brat?" he asked, picking up the can and taking another drink.

"We recorded our newest song!" Shuichi said, sitting on Yuki's lap and blocking his view of the TV, beaming happily. He was going to make sure Yuki paid attention to him. "Ryuichi even kept his promise and did a duet with me and they are going to release that also! "

"Wonderful," Yuki said dully, rolling his eyes. Shuichi went quiet, watching him, before his eyes started tearing up. He sighed. "When will they release it?"

"Next month!" the pink haired singer, once again happy, replied. Yuki was astonished that it could take as little as a question to make Shuichi happy again. "We are thinking of names for it right now, along with recording for it."

"Right...don't you have lyrics to write?" he asked. Shuichi looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as he could get, before nodding and getting off Yuki's lap. "Yeah, we still need two more songs."

"Then go make them, brat." Yuki watched as Shuichi hurried to his own computer to work on the songs, before turning back to the TV. Unsurprisingly, there was a news report about a new band at NG Productions. The reporter seemed to think it was a child's band compared to Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. Sighing, he clicked the TV off and got up. Stretching, Yuki grabbed his jacket from the closet and slipped his shoes on. A walk in the park would clear his head in no time.

Pocketing the lighter and pack of cigarettes, Yuki pulled the door open and walked out into the hall. Shutting and locking it behind him, he started his trek to the park, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The air was slightly cool, as it was starting to turn darker. Yuki pulled the pack out and took a cigarette out, before replacing it. Taking the stick between his lips, he took the lighter out and lit it, taking a pull off it. He didn't like being blackmailed into having a partner for writing, but he couldn't go without an editor.

"Kami save this novel," Yuki sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. The wind had gently start blowing, the trees swaying with it. He felt a prickling feeling, as he opened his eyes and looked around. Someone was walking along the path toward him.

Yuki started to turn around, when a voice called out, "Eiri-san, out again?"

Sighing, he turned and looked at Tohma Seguchi. The lead producer at NG Productions, and a member of the band Nittle Grasper, Tohma looked younger then he really was. He smiled at Yuki serenely. "Same as always," Yuki said.

Tohma walked alongside Yuki through the park in near silence. He cleared his throat, before again trying to start up a conversation. "I heard you have a new book out?" he asked politely.

"A new novel, yes. I am also currently working on another." Yuki hoped he could quickly get back to his office with the computer and his novel, and away from the producer.

"A new novel? Far along?"

Yuki bit his tongue to keep from saying something rude. "Far enough. And Shuichi will be helping me write it."

He smirked, when Tohma looked plainly shocked for a few seconds. Regaining his posture, the producer continued to walk. "Shindou-san, writing a novel? I suppose it is possible...he can be quite unpredictable at the best of times."

"Also at the worst." Yuki sighed. "I never have had a partner in writing, and I don't want one now. Yet Mizuki insisted we try it, so here we are."

Tohma looked at the door leading inside. Yuki had purposely walked in the direction back to his own home. "Hopefully Shindou-san shows talent in writing a book," Tohma said, before smiling again, "I will see you next week at our lunch date, Eiri-san."

Yuki nodded to Tohma, before entering. He slipped his shoes off, and put his jacket up. Even from there, he could hear Shuichi singing the new lyrics, testing them.

He had to admit, Shuichi had the determination and imagination for writing, but whether he had the _skill_ was another thing. Yuki quickly and quietly ducked into his office. When he was about to shut it, Yuki looked at the handle thoughtfully.

Leaving the door open a crack, Yuki went to sit at his computer. He could listen to Shuichi sing while he wrote if he left the door open; not that he'd tell anyone he liked listening to the singer. Doing a quick stretch, Yuki turned the computer on and waited for it to load. Opening the novel file back up, he skimmed through what was already there, before starting where he left off.


	2. Bad Luck

AN: This is chapter two of A Lover's Curse. I thank those that have reviewed my fanfiction, and taken the time to read it . I hope this chapter will prove as muchly liked as the first one. Though, I feel how I wrote the characters might have been slightly off ;; Enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

- 2 -

Weeks went by, with the normal occurrences happening. Everyday Yuki would take a break from his writing at four in the afternoon, and go sit down on the couch for some quiet time in front of the TV. Then Shuichi would rush in after his recording session and babble on about his day until Yuki told him to go so he could return to his writing once again.

Today was different though.

Yuki read over the last five chapters, correcting the spelling errors that he saw and rewriting some of the scenes that didn't sound right to him. He saved his updated work, before looking at the phone.

The time had come for him to tell Shuichi he would be assisting in writing the novel. He was at the halfway point, and he had told Mizuki he would tell Shuichi when he got to the end of chapter five that he could help. Yuki was currently done with chapter five now.

Sighing, he pushed away from the desk and stretched. The clock said it was only 7:00 PM, but Shuichi had of yet to return. Yuki frowned at the computer, shutting it off before getting up to look in the bedroom and at the other computer, thinking the pink haired singer had sneakily came in. He wasn't there.

Licking his lips, Yuki contemplated the situation. Shuichi wasn't home, so he couldn't tell him about the novel. Yet, Mizuki had him set in a deadline, so starting the second half couldn't it?

Deciding that starting again would be a bad idea, Yuki went in the kitchen to get dinner, and prepared the meal for two people so Shuichi could eat when he got back. As he was preparing the rice, Yuki heard the door slam shut and a singsong voice yell, "YUUKKIII! I'M HOOOME!"

Yuki let the rice continue cooking, while he looked toward the front door where Shuichi was slipping his shoes off, before quickly turning back to the food. Shuichi sat down at the table, with a look that obviously meant he was near bursting at the seams to tell Yuki something, but was trying his best not to.

"What happened?" Yuki finally asked, fixing two plates and setting them on the table, before grabbing chopsticks and tossing a pair to Shuichi. Beaming, Shuichi started eating his dinner. He was being too quiet in Yuki's opinion. Yuki repeated his question. "What happened at NG?"

"Oh!" Shuichi put his chopsticks down, and grinned at Yuki. "K said our new CD was released today! He thinks this might become a top seller also!"

"Like most of your others." Only one of Bad Luck's CDs hadn't made it to the top, and that was because of lack of new material in it. Shuichi nodded, thinking it was a question and not a statement, and smiled even wider. "And on my way home, I talked to Mizuki since I saw her at the store near NG."

Yuki grabbed his napkin to put it to his mouth, hiding the cough. Mizuki had talked to Shuichi already...did that mean she told him the plans? "What was she doing?"

"Shopping." the singer replied, "She saw me and waved, so I went over to say hi. Mizuki said you had something to talk to me about, but when I asked what, she wouldn't say, just to ask you about it...what is it?"

Mentally cursing Mizuki for hinting to Shuichi that Yuki had something to tell him, he sighed. "Mizuki and I...made an agreement...that I was to let you help with at least half of my new novel."

Shuichi stared at him in silence, the shock evident in his expression. After several minutes of letting what Yuki said sink in, his eyes went bright. "Really?!" he said, jumping up out of his chair to get next to Yuki, "Really, you mean it?! Me, help you write your novel?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuki nodded. "Yes brat, you help me write the rest of my novel," Yuki said.

His chair fell over, when Shuichi tackled Yuki, and they both went crashing to the floor. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you-"

"Brat, get off!" Yuki shoved Shuichi away, before getting up and picking the chair up. Shuichi happily hugged Yuki around his midsection, smiling. It was not every day he got to do things like work with Yuki!

"When do we start?!" he asked. Yuki sighed, shaking his head. Mizuki owed him for going through all this trouble.

"Tomorrow," he said, before pushing the clinging Shuichi away. Yuki just wanted to watch the news then go call Mizuki to tell her off for getting Shuichi ready for when he told him. She'd have to pay for it.

All that night and the next morning, Shuichi did everything just as he always did, happily and energetically. He made himself breakfast then something for Yuki for when he woke up. "I'm going to work!" he called into the bedroom.

Yuki made a stifled 'mmmmhmmph' noise in his sleep to respond. Shuichi put his shoes on and grabbed his coat, before running out to get to NG. He couldn't wait to get back to help Yuki on his novel!

Hiroshi and K where already in the studio when Shuichi arrived, and they greeted him like normal. "Good morning, Shu," Hiro said, yawning.

K nodded to him, aiming his gun at the wall near him to look at it admiringly. "Have a good night Shuichi? We have some planning to do and we are done for today."

Shuichi smiled, and grinned. "Great! That means I can get home sooner!" he said, sitting down next to Hiro, who looked at him curiously, along with K.

"How so?" they both asked. Shuichi looked at them, and smiled. He pulled out the notebook he had bought on the way.

"Yuki is letting me help him write his new novel!"

Hiro and K looked at each other, then at Shuichi. "Is he nuts?" K said.

"Is this the same Yuki we know, or a new one?" Hiro added on, as neither could believe their ears. It was highly unusual for Yuki to do such things.

"I think it's a good idea!" Shuichi pouted, going on the defensive, "It lets Yuki and me do stuff together more often!"

Hiro shook his head, and smiled at Shuichi. "Who put him up to it?" he asked.

Shuichi frowned at him, looking slightly unsettled. "'Who put him up to it'?! No one! Yuki said he and Mizuki had planned it out and..."

Hiro and K had given Shuichi the same 'use your head for once' look. Shuichi turned his glance onto the notebook, which was open to the first blank page. The doors open and shut again, breaking the silence.

"What's the plans for today?" Suguru put his papers down on the table, and looked around at all of them. K put the gun away, before nodding to Suguru.

"We are just going to make plans for the next CD, and for our next photos." Hiro and Shuichi ignored them both, talking about the novel.

"Mizuki can't make him do something he doesn't want to do..." Shuichi said, frowning at him still. Suguru and K looked at them.

"Do what?" Suguru asked innocently. Hiro sighed.

"Yuki is going to let Shu help with his new novel." Suguru looked mildly surprised.

"Yuki-san? Are you sure someone isn't putting him up to it?" he asked, turning his glance to Shuichi. The singer glared at him.

"No! Yuki doesn't let people force him into doing things!" Shuichi replied heatedly. Suguru and Hiro exchanged looks.

"Unless he was blackmailed into doing it," they said, silencing Shuichi quickly. Sighing, Hiro took the silence to mean Shuichi was trying to understand how it was possible. "Maybe Mizuki used something against him or something. The only way to find out is to ask Yuki."

Shuichi sniffled, before taking out a sheet of paper with some lyrics on it. "I've got a new set of lyrics to make a song out of for this new CD," Shuichi said quietly, trying to change the subject.

Seeing as the current one was bothering their singer, Hiro took the sheet and read over them without commenting on the change. "It sounds like another love song," he commented, handing them to Suguru, who in turn read them and gave the paper to K.

"Ok then!" K said loudly, laughing, "Let's work on this CD! How many songs should we put on it? I think 20..."

"We could put 10 old ones and 10 new ones," Suguru suggested, "Or 5 old ones, 5 remixes, then 10 new ones altogether..."

Only half listening, Shuichi stared at the notebook. He knew they where probably right. Since when did Yuki ask for help? Shuichi's expression changed form hurt to determined. Even if Yuki was forced into letting him help, he was going to with all his strength! Using his newfound energy, Shuichi joined the rest of the band in talking about the soon-to-be next CD for Bad Luck.


	3. A Lover's Curse

3 -

Yuki stared at the computer, debating in his mind whether to let Shuichi help like Mizuki wanted and have the novel fail, or to refuse and save it. That route, though, it would not get edited. He was stuck, and he knew it.

"Damn her!" Yuki said, glaring at the screen. He heard the front door slam shut, and the familiar voice yelling through the rooms.

"YUKI! I'm back!" He looked at the clock. Shuichi was at least four hours early! That must mean...

"If you skipped work, get back to it. I am not going to die so you can get here early without permission!" Yuki yelled, scowling.

"K said we could leave early! So I did!" Shuichi peeked into the office, beaming. "Sooo...can we start now?"

Yuki stared. He needed a plan, and fast. Looking thoughtfully at Shuichi, one formed in his mind. "Shu...I've written half this book, how about you write the other half?"

Shuichi stared a while, before his giant smile returned. "Ok! I can do that!"

Quickly pulling the file up, Yuki pointed out the characters and important parts. He let Shuichi take over the computer, before walking out and going into the kitchen. Fixing a quick snack, he sat at the table to eat it.

By letting Shuichi start where he left off meant if the second half was bad enough, Yuki could rewrite it easily. He groaned. The problem with that was, Mizuki would want it published the way it was! Yuki rubbed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. That novel was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Shuichi giggled madly, and read what Yuki had wrote, before making a face. It was way too serious for his liking. What it needed was some adventure! All Yuki had wrote was about some girl that used to use black, but was being forced by her clan to keep to it even when she didn't want to, and the guy she meets who saves her from it. "How sad is that?" he said aloud, before twirling around in the chair, "Let's liven it up!" 

He thought of some ideas, before typing anything. He wanted to make Yuki proud, and to show he could work well on something like the book. It couldn't be that hard: it was just like writing really long lyrical verses.

In the living room, Yuki turned at his seat on the couch and listened to the slow typing in the other room. He wondered whether Shuichi was just a slow typist, or if he was taking his time on it. Either way, the whole project was doomed to fail.

He rubbed his eyes, and shut the TV off. Yuki got up and quickly grabbed his coat and shoes, before going out. Fresh air would help to settle his nerves. Walking at a brisk pace, he took the long route to the park, not wanting to be bothered by anyone nearby.

People where running through the park, using the time they have in daylight to enjoy the sunshine. Yuki looked at the group of kids playing, narrowing his eyes. Two of them where arguing, trying to convince the other what type of music was better, Japanese or American. Rolling his eyes, he continued on.

Japanese was _obviously_ better.

Yuki sat down on one of the numerous benches, and stretched his legs out. He still had some time to kill, and going back to wait out until Shuichi finished was not what he considered fun; quite contrary, it was very stressful. Tuning out the yells and shrieks coming from the children littered across the park, he concentrated on calming himself down.

Something hit Yuki in the back of the head, jerking him back. Turning to glare at who was behind him, the children yelped and ran to their parents. "Brats," he muttered, getting up and walking back the way he had came. Rubbing the sore spot on his head, he sighed. It would not be a good month.

* * *

"Yuuukkkkiiiii!" Shuichi jumped into the bed, smiling. Yuki growled in his sleep, rolling over and putting his pillow over his head. "Waaake uuup! I finished it!"

Snapping wide-awake, Yuki pushed the pillow off and stared at the pink haired singer. He had finished the novel already? It had barely been two weeks! "What?"

"I finished the book, Yuki-chan!" Shuichi repeated. Yuki sat up, and grabbed his cigarettes from the table along with his lighter. This was going to take some explaining.

"The deadline isn't for another two weeks. Did you edit it?" he asked, lighting up one of the cigarettes that had been stuck in his mouth. Shuichi looked confused. Sighing, Yuki rolled his eyes. "Did you proofread it?"

"..." The singer stared at Yuki, still with the same confused expression. "...Proofread it?"

"Edit it! Look for errors! Typos, those things!" Yuki rolled his eyes again. Shuichi was a total idiot. Shaking his head, Shuichi frowned. He hadn't known you needed to 'proofread'.

"No. Do I have to?"

Growling, Yuki nodded. "Brat, of course you do! People are going to be reading it, and if there are errors it'll make it harder to read!"

Going pale, Shuichi scampered off the bed and ran back to the office, slamming the door shut. Yuki took a long drag off his cigarette, glaring at the door for the bedroom, before finally getting up. "Baka."

He got showered and dressed, before going to the kitchen for breakfast. It looked like Shuichi had already made something, though it did look slightly burnt. Wincing, Yuki forced down his breakfast. Running the dishes under the water in the sink, he looked at the small pad of paper on the counter. In messy writing was 'CALL MIZUKI' in bright red.

Taking it, Yuki grabbed the phone and dialed in the number. It rang several times before the voice of his editor answered: "Hello, Mizuki here."

"What is so important that Shuichi had to write a note in big red letters to call you?" Yuki asked, using his free hand to stick another cigarette between his lips and light it. Mizuki was quiet for a moment, before giving him a reply.

"I called to find out how the novel is doing. Has he done anything with it yet?"

"He's only finished the damn thing." Yuki glared at the phone. "I made him go back and proofread it since the baka didn't know he had to."

Mizuki made a disapproving sound. "Even though he doesn't have to?"

"It'll teach him what writing really is." There was silence for a few minutes, before he sighed and hung up, sick of sitting on the phone. Yuki was about to go write his will - because surely he was going to die soon – when his lover once again pounced on him.

"I finished proofreading it!" Shuichi yelled, making Yuki wince. It had been right into his ear. Glaring at him, Yuki shoved Shuichi off and went to go look at what he hoped was at least a decent novel.

Shuichi ran into the office, holding the door open for Yuki to enter. He excitedly abandoned the door and did the same for the chair. Shaking his head, Yuki sat down and pulled the novel file up.

The heading he had put on only two months before greeted his eyes, along with the beginning of the novel. Yuki scrolled down to page 70 of 100, which was where he had let Shuichi take over. He glowered, staring at the overall number of pages. His novels normally had at least 150…

Reading over the last paragraph he wrote, he started on Shuichi's. Yuki's eyes bugged out, as his vision was attacked by the numerous mistakes and problems. It looks like Shuichi had been using smiley faces like ':D' and '' instead of making a sentence for it saying 'He smiled' or 'She frowned at…' Paragraphs where also near nonexistent. Each one was at most 3 small – extremely small – sentences in length. A lot of words where misspelled also, and the plot was lost after about three pages.

Gaping at the screen, Yuki then turned his look to Shuichi. The pink-haired 'novelist' beamed. "Did I do a good job?" Shuichi asked, looking slightly hopeful.

Worrying his lip, Yuki read back over some of the pages. It was a total disaster. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to be honest either. "Well…let's let Mizuki decide, shall we?" he said coolly.

Shuichi nodded, grabbing the phone. "Let's call her!"

"You call her. I need to print this novel up for her." In his mind, Yuki had not thought 'novel' but 'rubbish'. He clicked the Print button and let the pages start coming out, rubbing his eyes aggravatedly.

* * *

Mizuki looked at the pages, nodding approvingly as she read them over. She was nearly to Shuichi's part, when she looked up. "This is what you wrote?" she asked, looking between the two.

Yuki nodded. "Page 70 is when Shuichi started."

She flipped straight to page 70, before continuing to read. Yuki couldn't tell whether she thought it was good or bad by her expression. Closing the booklet, Mizuki smiled at them. "I'll get it edited and given back to you so it can be published."

His jaw near dropped. She was seriously going to let that thing be published? His face must have shown the disbelief, because Mizuki laughed. "It'll be fine. Thank you for the manuscript!" she said, getting up and bowing slightly, before leaving.

Shuichi smiled, visibly bouncing in his seat. "We are publishing a book together!"

Making a gesture with his hand, Yuki sighed. "Yay."

* * *

It took two months, but A Lover's Curse was edited, published, and being printed as they spoke. Yuki couldn't believe Mizuki would be all right with what Shuichi had written. A 1st grader could have done better! Frowning, he looked at the article in the newspaper about it. All it said was that 'famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki' has his newest novel being printed and shipped to bookstores around Japan, readying them for the debut of it to the public at the end of the week. It also stated that unlike his previous novels, this one had been a joint work done with the singer Shuichi Shindou, who had wrote half of the novel. The last sentence of the article caught Yuki's attention very quickly though: 'Will this new type of novel be a best seller or a total bust? We all are anxious to find out.'

Throwing it at Shuichi, Yuki got up to get a beer. The pink-headed man glanced over the article, eyes widening, before finally actually trying to read it. "We really did it Yuki! They are talking about it!" Shuichi said, jumping up and running at Yuki, grabbing hold of him and clinging.

"Great." Yuki picked up the novel from the counter, where he had thrown it before. He opened it to look at what exactly had been done with it, and cringed. Even after Mizuki's work on it, it was still a wreck. Most likely, the readers would not be happy with the piece. "This will be interesting to see what happens..."

They awaited the weekend, and it came all too soon. The TV stations announced that the book signing was going to start at 12 that day for A Lover's Curse, and that was also when they could purchase the novel. Both Shuichi and Yuki sat at the table in the store, several pens sitting on the table for the signing. The storekeeper kept rearranging the books, lecturing his clerks that they must be ready. Book signings where big events for the store.

Shuichi bit his lip, looking around excitedly. "I can't believe it! We are at a book signing!" he said, latching onto Yuki.

Scowling, Yuki shoved him off. People had started walking into the store already, even though there was still another thirty minutes until the books where released. "Baka, don't crawl on me in public!"

Waiting for Yuki to notice him, one of the clerks stood in front of the table. The novelist turned to stare at him. "What?"

"The boss wants to know if it would be alright with you to start the book signing early?" he asked. Yuki glared at Shuichi, who had been about to reply, before sighing and nodding. Rushing to tell the others, they did the final changes before making the announcement. People who had been waiting for the book swarmed to get it from the stack and bought it, getting in line for it to be signed by Yuki and Shuichi.

Shuichi seemed to love the new attention, while Yuki sullenly signed each book with his signature and passed it on the singer. It was already a long day, and they still had hours to go! Some of the readers peeked inside the book after it was signed, flipping through to see if it was the same as his previous novels. Every one of them did the same thing at the same point in the book: they would freeze and just stare at the page, before turning to look at them.

Yuki cringed, knowing it was doomed to fail for sure at that point. They hated it.

* * *

Mizuki called shortly after the debut of the novel, her voice excited. Yuki could not understand why; the fans must despise A Lover's Curse, so what was to be happy about? "We just got your first three reviews for your book!"

"And?" he dreaded hearing the harsh words of a literature critic. Shuichi looked up from his bowl, his curiosity showing.

"And they all said the same thing! It is one of the most unique novels they have ever seen! The fans though..." Mizuki replied.

"They hate it, don't they? No one is buying any more?" Yuki asked, frowning. Mizuki laughed.

"No, half of your fans like it, because of having Shuichi write it with you, which gives it an interesting touch. The other half hates it, because of the way it goes from your type of writing to his. They want only you to write them." Yuki shook his head, giving Shuichi a glowering look.

"I knew someone wouldn't like it." Shuichi frowned at him. "Can we pull it out and fix it some more maybe? Rewrite it?"

"Why not just leave it? At least for a while, maybe they'll come to like the idea of it. It is rather new for you," Mizuki said. Yuki ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the counter. "If it doesn't work out, then you can rework the whole thing."

_Thank god_, he thought, before replying, "We'll try that. Good bye Mizuki." He hung up.

"Is it doing that bad?" Shuichi asked, getting up. Yuki shook his head, and looked at him.

"The fans are torn between one half loving it and the other half hating it. Mizuki says to give it some time though, so..." Shuichi hugged Yuki, and then gave him an extremely excited kiss. "You are a total sap yet can't write a novel? What is wrong with you?!"

Shuichi grinned. "I never paid attention in school."

Yuki stared dully at him, before giving Shuichi a faint smile. "Figures."

* * *

Here it is! The last chapter! I finally got up off my freaking butt and posted it. -- Gomen, I forgot to then hadn't felt like it. I don't really like something about it, though it might be that Yuki is slightly OOC, if not balantly OOC. It might just be me though o.O So, hope it was an alright fanfiction! 


End file.
